


Dancing In The Moonlight

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Moonlight

Silence has fallen, the children have left, hours before, headed off to sleepovers with friends, sent there by John, although he won't admit as much to Katie. Katie has smiled, accepted it, and settled to join John, letting him feed her. He has always had such pride about his cooking, although she doesn't much mind it, she just enjoys teasing him. Once both of them have relaxed, finished eating and settled together, watching one another in silence before John stands, moves away to find music, choosing the easiest selection, whilst Katie may have had a few months of training she is still his wife and he should be able to lead, as such he chooses something soft and playful, the both of them smiling when the music began to play, John making a point to bow, playfully, before extending his hand to her. She smiles in return, accepts his hand, allows him to pull her upright, guide her closer. When the two of them dance, and they do, it is slow and comfortable, both of them dancing easily. Katie smiles as he leads her, letting herself relax against him, his smile soft and sweet as she moves to settle closer to him. They are still dancing comfortably and she smiles as he nudges her into a spin, performing it both sweetly and completely confidently, laughing slightly at the look in his eyes, her lips meeting his even as they continue to dance, the two of them content just to relax slightly and have a little fun. Dancing keeps them both active but it is easier to dance alone, like this, than it is in the lessons that John has still yet to properly arrange. He will, eventually, but she is nervous. She wants to learn how to dance with him, as a couple, it will be different for them, as a couple, rather softer and slightly easier, less competitive dance and more social. The moonlight is shining in through the window as they continue to dance, the both of them moving as one, naturally and happily. It isn't trained, at least not on his part, and yet... and yet it feels almost perfect.


End file.
